Carmen Sandiego: A New World
by Crackpony
Summary: Where will Carmen end up this time?


Carmen Sandiego in: A New World

Carmen sandiego was walking threw new York City 1 day and shee saw a dymund stoar.

"there look like lots o f expencive diamonds in here" Karmen thot.

Carmen wantd to steel as much as she culd befour the poleace cot her. She walked in noncholontly and knowticed a cool pearl guN, she walkd to it fastly.

"This looks neet! Sayd Caramel,

The ownur of the store chimed in "itz a spechall piece of equipmint."

Wat do?" asked Karmn.

"It opens gayts to knew wurlds" said the ownr.

In a flash Car men took the gun and runed out the door and laughed she was happy she stoled the gun and the owner was two stupid to cought her. Carmen herd sirans and kept runnin super fast to a place wear she could be lonely with gun. Sudenly police ofisers surrowned karmen and she fired weapon at police with angry. There wuz no effect. Carman then shot gun at wall and orange hole apeard.

"I must through hole and quick!" Thought she with great loud

In a heartbeet Carmen escaped cops and police and hole closed behind. Carmen was warm

"im warm" thout Carmen.

Kermen was so warm she need to remov her cowt and hat. She noticed she was only wearin her bra panties and stockings. Heels 2. Carmen thought she looked sexy. Lucky she was lonely with weapon and nobody was seeing her. Behind her was ded end and she needed to walk the path

"I wonder wat is down hear" thoguth Carmen

Carmen strolled down path leazurly becuz walking in heels sucx for gurls. Then carman noticed a big room up head with strange creeturs inside. She was nervous at first but she needed halp so she kept walking within big room towards creaturs in the big room. Suddennlly a big guy appeared with mean face an loked down upon karmen it wuz Satan!

"u r santa" said Carmen to satan.

"your coreckt" said Satan with smiley face "I cee you brought me my gate gun this is nice of you and souper kewl"

"gate gun" asked Carmen with face of not knowing

"yes it is my gun and I can shot gates to earth and afraid people of me" said satan

"oh that makes sense now said karman relief

"seeing as how you are not dead I will alow you to go back to earth on 1 condetchion" said satan with smirking

"wat" askd Carmen

"pleez me and all of the imps in this room" said satan he had a boner

"ew that's gross" said Carmen even though she really wanted it but wouldn't show it becuz having sex with satan is frowned upon usually

Then Carmen noticed all the exits closd and she was trap and then the creetures surround her.

"me first" said satan his dick was realbig now

Satn riped off Carmens underwear and push her on floor. He put every he could fit in her vagina and intercourse and Carmen didn't try to fite it

"ur dick is so warm and big and red feels good" mowned Carmen

Satan fuckede Carmen hard because he liked it and it felt reel good and stuf. Carmon moaned with more pleasure becaus she lovd the red penis in her fuckhole. Satan pulled out and flipd Carmen over so charmen was on her bak and stan fucked her faster and harder this time. Satan was almost scared cuz his bsalls were smaking Carmens ass real hard and it kind of hurt but his penis felt real good to he didn't care after long while much. Satan started grabing and massaging Carmens boobs because he liked how they bounced and it mad him want fuck Carmen hard er. Karmen moaned more becuz her boobs her boobs r reel sensitiv so all of it at once felt real good and she liked it

'fuck me harder!" Carmen yelled satan did.

The impy creatures were watching in aw and wanted to get in on it but satan afraided them so they sat more and watch. Satan kept fucking real hard and he knew he was going to cum but before he culd Carmen said she was have orgasm and then she did and satan did too and all the flooid combined and the floor got messy but they didn't care.

"that was nice" said satan and Carmen nodded in aproval then satan lit a cigarette told the imps it was ther turn now.

Carmen got on top of one imp like cowgirl and the imps dick felt good in her vagina but not as good as santas. Then another imp put his penis in her butt and fucked her but and another imp was getting blowjob from Carmen. It was almost too much for karmen and she wasn't sur how long before she would cum again from pleazure. Then the imps finished in her pusy ass and mouth and more imps started to fuck Carmen and then she had orgasm again. Meenwhyl other imps circle around Carmen while she was getting fuked and they jacked off while they watched until it was there turn to intercours. 1 by one the imps would cum inside her wholes or all over her body and by the time they wer all done she looked like snowman except no hat sticks glove carot or hat and stuff. Satan finished cigarett

"wel it looks like u can go now Carmen sanFrancisco" said satan

"I dont wanna leave" said Carmen "it was fun" satan was in shocked and imps were to.

Well then you stay here forevr and fuc us" said satan and Carmen smileyd

And thats wear in world Carmen sandiego went.


End file.
